Soaring Phoenix
by mira-mirarose
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia isn't a Fairy Tail mage but a mage of another guild. She, along her twin brother Lucian, has been the mages of the another guild. When an issue brought to them, they have to deal with it, rudiculous or not, have to finish it. When they were picked for the GMG AND THEN, another issue arises. Its Rolu, By the way. Read on.


Our dear Lucy yawns. She had nothing to do but just stares at some random things and hoped that her imagination takes her away so that she could find some inspiration for her book because now she had a writers block.

Oh she wished to go out to find out more inspiration but no, outside have to be raining and she was in stuck in some random guild she came in for shelter. A guild in Fiore.

You wanna know the guild? Hm? Do ya? Do ya?

It's Fairy Tail, the most number one guild in the whole Fiore. Oh joy.

-  
Now here. Sitting on the bar stool, eating strawberry cheesecake that was served by a barmage, Mirajane or she told me to call her, Mira. Very well then.

So, after a quick glance to the window, I sighed and slowly devouring on my half eaten piece cake. Eating a delicious cake slowly is not a good idea to pass time. A torture.

I could drink strawberry milkshake, you know but drinking is devoured faster than eating. So, i chose the later. And drinking ice cold strawberry milkshake during rain is... Well.. Weird?

And then, i keep playing with my food or should i say, dessert?

I wonder, why does it keep on raining? I heard there's a certain mage that has water magic and if she's too depressed, her depression will cause heavy rain.

~20 Minutes Later~

Ah. The clouds have calmed down. The rain has stopped, its a bit chilly but fortunately, it has finally stopped raining.

I hummed in content, sipping on the hot chocolate i ordered around 10 minutes ago?

Oh well.

"Lucy? I want to ask you a question." Mira looked at me, waiting for a reply.

"Yes Mira?"

"Lucy, ever since you stepped foot into this guild and eating cake and drinking hot chocolate, you haven't mentioned what guild you were from."

"Ah. About that. I am from Phoenix Soul." I placed my palm on top of my collarbone, which was covered with my soft light blue scarf. "And here, is my guild mark."

I slide my scarf and my collarbone was exposed. An orange phoenix engulfed with reddish-yellow flames.

Just when Mira was about to open her mouth to speak.

'BOOM!'

"We're back!"

The guild doors was burs- I mean kicked open by one individual, followed by three other who just walked behind him. And a flying... Cat?

Mira excused herself for a moment and spoke, "Natsu! Gray, Erza, Lissana and Happy! How's your mission?"

Team Natsu huh? Let me sit here and enjoy the scene.

Lissana or Lis as they called her, told Mira that their mission wasn't that successful but they caught the criminal. They only destroyed more than half of the village.

Mira was about to reply to her younger sister when Natsu start sniffing.

*Sniff* *Sniff*

"Mira" Natsu called her. "Who is she?" Natsu directed his view to me. Giving me lots of attention from the other people in the guild.

Well, thank you very much.

I quickly drank my warm hot chocolate, thankful for it wasn't that hot. I stood up and wanting to leave this place when Natsu blocked my exit.

"What do you want?"

"Who're you? What are you doing here?" Natsu gave out a string of questions, not wanting me leave this place before all his questions answered. A frown was placed on his face. In all his seriousness.

Before i speak, Mira interrupts me.

-  
5 Minutes later

Natsu frowned mouth now splits into a happy grin, all questions are answered for. Well then, nothing left to do, I have take my leave. Just then, Natsu challenged me into a battle.

"I want to fight you!" He screams. He summoned his fists.

"Tsk. I think I have enough time left. Alright then, I accept the fight. Let's fight outside, I just don't want to cause a ruckus here."

Natsu ran outside. Before I turn to walk to the exit, everyone starts cheering and talking and voting on who won. It's obvious that they voted Natsu over me. Mira walked to me with a worried expression on her face. She and everyone else knew I won't stand a chance against Natsu.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I sure am. I want to experiment on something and besides, all of you don't know what I am capable of, right?"

"Right." Mira smiled a sweet smile and turned to others. From what I hear, she starts on giving bets on who win who.

-  
Outside.

Natsu was standing opposite me. He starts cracking his knuckles and shouting on words I don't bother to listen. I took off my robes, showing my figure and keys dangling in my belt. But don't forget, my gauntlet that I wore with my left hand that reaches my elbow. The gauntlet is gold, with sharp claws and the gauntlet has some hint of red and orange here and there. You can see it shining from afar. I took pride in wearing this. Ohoho~

On the outside; I wore a long sleeved black jacket that reaches my feet and has a front slit that cuts from my waist to my feet. So, if a wind blows to my direction, the effect is quiet awesome but chilly as well. In the inside; I wore a simple white T-shirt with hints of yellow with black skinny jenny jeans. I wore clack high heel boots that reaches my knees with gold buckles on its sides.

And my beautiful sword. Thin, looks ordinary and made to deliver deadly slashes but this sword isn't the normal sword. This unique sword, if I were to chant the secrets of this weapon, this would change to a deadly form and its slashes would become much more deadlier. Sounds you have a death wish,eh?

Natsu raises his left eyebrow in question, got a problem with that?

Mira announces the battle."This battle is Lucy VS Natsu. Who will win? You may start the battle."

And with that, Natsu dashed towards me with his fists engulfed with fire. Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer? Well then. Before Natsu reached me with fist, **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** "Don't play with too much fire,Natsu." I said and blocked his attack. His face fell, not too brave now? I used my gauntlet and attacked him, causing the guy to fly upwards. Not going to let him enjoy his moments in the air, and used my legs and in one swift jump, **Fire Phoenix's Roar.**

When I land on ground on my own two feet, I just realized that I did the roar on his face and on the air. Wait, did I really did it on his face? Shit. I winced and looked around the field and saw that there was a big crack on a wall, someone was crawling out of it. Was it Natsu? I was thinking until that person groaned in pain. He slowly raise to a stand, hand on head to ease the pain.

I was about to attack when he was regaining conscious when something flying caught my eye. As it nears, I remember what it is. It is a flying communication lacrima of an Eagle. It caws to get my attention and lands on gauntlet hand as I reached out for it. A screen showed up. It's Lucian, my dear twin brother who manages to annoy the hell out of me when he got the chance. Ass. If he is communicates through the lacrima, there's something important to discuss in the guild and a meeting is in place.

"Hiya sis! How'ya doin? Fine? That's good!" There he goes again. My left eye twitched. "Hi. Now go straight to the point." Lucian's face fell but was replaced with a stern look. "Sis, make haste back to the guild. A short meeting is starting in 1 hour and 45 minutes. We need you there to witness the meeting. Come back safe, yeah?" Worry featured on his face when he said the last sentence." Don't worry Lucian. I'll be back safe,okay?" He gave me a nod. "Yeah. Do that"

And with that the screen buzzed off and the lacrima eagle flew off.

I huffed and turned towards Natsu. "Sorry Natsu, but I am afraid that I have run off to my guild." I turned around and run off to the exit and to my guild.


End file.
